This application is for renewal of the University of Virginia Diabetes Research and Training Center. Funding is requested for the existing administrative, Radio Immunoassay and Ligand Preparation, Tissue Culture, Electron Microscopy, Biomathematics, and Outreach Cores. The application proposes three new cores, Membrane Preparation, Protein Sequencing, and Model Demonstration Unit, and ten new initiative studies. In addition, the application describes numerous research trainings professional training, model demonstration and outreach activities which are funded from sources other than the DRTC grant.